SetList:BF-PR
*BF/0000 - Drum Bunker Dragon (This isn't a playable card) *PR/0001 - Drum Bunker Dragon (Corocoro Comic December 2013 issue) *PR/0002 - Phalanx Dragon (Corocoro Comic February 2014 issue's "Super-Limited" Dragon Chief pack) *PR/0003 - Dragon Heart (Corocoro Comic February 2014 issue's "Super-Limited" Dragon Chief pack) *PR/0004 - Gargantua Punisher!! (Corocoro Comic February 2014 issue's "Super-Limited" Dragon Chief pack) *PR/0005 - Evil Spirit Leader, Kimaris (Corocoro Comic February 2014 issue's "Super-Limited" Dragon Chief pack) *PR/0006 - Armorknight Red Dragon (Corocoro Comic February 2014 issue's "Super-Limited" Dragon Chief pack) *PR/0007 - Damocles Dragon (Prize for participating in the "Buddy Cup" February 2014 event) *PR/0008 - Lightning Strike Dragon Garjion (Prize for participating in the "Buddy Cup" May 2014 event) *PR/0009 - Drum Bunker Dragon (Gift for the "Buddy Call Campaign" + a Special Panda Box included) *PR/0010 - Jackknife Dragon (Gift for the "Buddy Call Campaign") *PR/0011 - Demon Lord, Asmodai (Gift for the "Buddy Call Campaign" + a Special Panda Box included) *PR/0012 - Armorknight Cerberus (Gift for the "Buddy Call Campaign" + a Special Panda Box included) *PR/0013 - Buddy Help (Comes with the Card of the Future maxi single) *PR/0014 - Buddy Charge (Comes with the Buddy Buddy Fight! maxi single) *PR/0015 - Flash-strike Ninja, Zanryu (Corocoro Comic issue's "Super-Limited" Cyber Ninja Squad pack) *PR/0016 - Windmill Knives, Mooncircle (Corocoro Comic issue's "Super-Limited" Cyber Ninja Squad pack) *PR/0017 - Armorknight Giraffa (Corocoro Comic issue's "Super-Limited" Cyber Ninja Squad pack) *PR/0018 - Fire Wall Dragon (Corocoro Comic issue's "Super-Limited" Cyber Ninja Squad pack) *PR/0019 - Maximum Skill, Breaking Flames (Corocoro Comic issue's "Super-Limited" Cyber Ninja Squad pack) *PR/0020 - Blade Axe Gewitter Dragon (Gift for participating in the "Buddy Festa" event) *PR/0022 - Gargantua Punisher!! *PR/0023 - Green Dragon Shield (Gift for participating in the "Buddy Festa" event) *PR/0024 - Axe Head Dragon (Buddyfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0025 - Anger Fist Dragon (Buddyfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0026 - Bloody Card Dragon (Buddyfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0027 - Twinblade Dragon, Double Zase (Buddyfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0028 - Armorknight Wisp (Buddyfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0029 - Purgatory Ninja, Zankyo (Buddyfight Pack Vol.1) *PR/0030 - Systemic Dagger Dragon (Buddyfight Card Pretzel) *PR/0031 - Dragowizard Medium (Buddyfight Card Pretzel) *PR/0032 - Jamadhar Dragon (Buddyfight Card Pretzel) *PR/0033 - Armorknight Griffin (Buddyfight Card Pretzel) *PR/0034 - Demon Programmer, Marbas (Buddyfight Card Pretzel) *PR/0035 - Armorknight Golem (Buddyfight Card Pretzel) *PR/0036 - Dragonic Punisher (Comes with each Buddyfight manga Vol.1 regular edition) *PR/0037 - Drum Bunker Dragon Father (Gift for participating in the "Buddy Festa" event) *PR/0038 - Iron Fortress Dragon (Gift for participating in the "Buddyfight National Pilgrimage" event) *PR/0039 - Gargantua Punisher!! (Gift for the "Anime Watch Buddy Call Campaign") *PR/0040 - Dragonic Punisher (Gift for the "Anime Watch Buddy Call Campaign") *PR/0041 - Agent Ninja, Linzo (2 copies come with the "Buddy Note" for the "New School Year Campaign 2014") *PR/0042 - Burning Lance Dragon (Buddyfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0043 - Dragon Knight, Wittmann (Buddyfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0044 - Noble Thief Ninja, Nezumijiro (Buddyfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0045 - Flame Strike Deity, Agosbruch (Buddyfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0046 - Wrath Trigger (Buddyfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0047 - Master Skeleton (Buddyfight Pack Vol.2) *PR/0048 - Jackknife Dragon *PR/0049 - Brave of the Sun, Gao (Corocoro Comic's June 2014 issue) *PR/0050 - Wicked Dragon of Fabrication, Demonica (Prize for participating in "ACB Cup" tournament, during June 2014 only) *PR/0051 - Jackknife "10000" (Gift for participating in the "World Hobby Fair'14 Summer" event) *PR/0052 - Makings of a Great Dragon (Corocoro Comic's August 2014 issue) *PR/0053 - Demon Way, Oborogenbu (Exchanging "Open the Pack Campaign" tickets + a notebook included) *PR/0054 - Smile Charm *PR/0055 - Tempest Sword, Makiarashi *PR/0056 - Demon Lord, Joker Grunwald *PR/0057 - Jade Golem Shyatan *PR/0058 - Rising Flare "Heat Edge" *PR/0059 - Violent Dragon, Magnagran *PR/0060 - Windwrath Dragon (Comes with each Gao Mikado/Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon deck case) *PR/0061 - Steel-blooded Dragon, Gavaldine (Comes with each Rouga Aragami/Armorknight Cerberus "A" deck case) *PR/0062 - Destruction Dragon Emperor, Gatastol (Comes with each Genma Todoroki/Duel Sieger "Tempest Enforcer" deck case) *PR/0063 - Tsukikage, Giant Shield (Comes with each Buddyfight manga Vol.2) *PR/0064 - Treasure Hunter, Paruko (Comes with each "Natsuiro Fighting!!" album) *PR/0065 - Dragon Knight, Tutankhamun (Monthly Bushiroad September 2014 issue) *PR/0066 - Witch of Mischief, Iris the Trickster (Monthly Bushiroad September 2014 issue) *PR/0067 - Finisher! Nashijiru Panibushaaaaa!! (Corocoro Comic's October 2014 issue) *PR/0068 - Ice Shield Deity, Svalinn (Corocoro Comic's October 2014 issue) *PR/0069 - Darkness Covering All, Gafna (Corocoro Comic's October 2014 issue) *PR/0070 - Black Dragon, Dientes (Gift for participating in the "Coro Tour") *PR/0072 - Dungeon World (card) (Monthly Bushiroad October 2014 issue) *PR/0073 - Rainbow Gem Cavalry Dragon, Marble Taker (MejixBuddyfight Original Promo Card Gift Campaign!) *PR/0074 - Hiding Sword Dragon (Buddyfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0075 - Armorknight Harty (Buddyfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0076 - This Strike, Shall Determine the Fate of the World! (Buddyfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0077 - Valkyrie, Assault Cara (Buddyfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0078 - Black Dragon, El Huracan (Buddyfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0079 - Death Ruler, Efy Altis (Buddyfight Pack Vol.3) *PR/0080 - Death Ruler, Vrykolakas (Comes with each Trial Deck 6: Dark Pulse) *PR/0081 - Purgatory Knights, Underblade Dragon (Gift for participating in the "Buddyfesta'14 AUTUMN" event) *PR/0082 - Super Armordragon, Gatling Blaster Dragon (Gift for participating in the 9th round fight of "Buddyfesta'14 AUTUMN" event) *PR/0083 - Death Ruler, Blixt (Exchanging "The Darkness Campaign" tickets) *PR/0084 - Super Armordragon, Gran Railgun Dragon (Corocoro Aniki) *PR/0085 - Future Radio Buddyfight (Comes with each Future Radio Buddyfight Vol.1 CD) *PR/0086 - Firestone Dragon (CoroCoro Comic December 2014 issue) *PR/0087 - Deity of Sun and Death, Bloody King (CoroCoro Comic December 2014 issue) *PR/0088 - Valkyrie, Brilliant Brynhildr *PR/0089 - Revolution Dragon, Evolution *PR/0090 - Ice Blade, Joker (Gift for the "Anime Watch Buddy Call Campaign") *PR/0091 - Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon (Gift for the "Anime Watch Buddy Call Campaign") *PR/0092 - Boomerang Dragon (Gift for the "Anime Watch Buddy Call Campaign") *PR/0093 - Great Spell, Ragnarok (Gift for the "Anime Watch Buddy Call Campaign") *PR/0094 - Blue Sky Knights, Valona Haken Dragon (Buddyfight Pack Vol.4) *PR/0095 - Dragon Knight, Juutilainen (Buddyfight Pack Vol.4) *PR/0096 - Valkyrie, Salvation Eir (Buddyfight Pack Vol.4) *PR/0097 - Demon Kid, Hiunmaru (Buddyfight Pack Vol.4) *PR/0098 - Purgatory Knights, Troubadour Dragon (Buddyfight Pack Vol.4) *PR/0099 - Arise, Knights of Blood Oath (Buddyfight Pack Vol.4) *PR/0100 - Loving Pudding, Drum (Putchin Pudding×Buddyight Special Collaboration Campaign) *PR/0101 - Buddy Buddy BAAAAAN!! (Comes with each Buddy Buddy BAAAAAN!! CD) *PR/0102 - Shiny Up!! Hanako (Comes with each Shiny Up! CD) *PR/0103 - Round-Shield Dragon (6 Pack Gift Campaign) *PR/0104 - Magic Realm Seaman, Forneus (6 Pack Gift Campaign) *PR/0105 - Crazed Surging Waves, Makaizou (6 Pack Gift Campaign) *PR/0106 - Moisten the Bloodlust of the Soul (6 Pack Gift Campaign) *PR/0107 - Purgatory Knights, Chain Sword Dragon (6 Pack Gift Campaign) *PR/0108 - Purgatory Knights, Curse Falx Dragon (Monthly Bushiroad January 2015 Issue) *PR/0109 - Midnight Shadow (Monthly Bushiroad February 2015 Issue) *PR/0110 - Shiny! Asmodai (CoroCoro Comic February 2015 Issue) *PR/0111 - Drum Bunker Dragon, "Spinning Lance" (World Hobby Fair'15 Winter) *PR/0112 - Purgatory Knights, Eraser Hand Dragon (World Hobby Fair'15 Winter / New Year Trio Festival) *PR/0113 - Golcrash Dragon (New Year Trio Festival) *PR/0114 - Battle Wizard, The Ace *PR/0115 - Purgatory Knights, Angry Hand Dragon *PR/0117 - Jackknife Braveheart *PR/0118 - Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle *PR/0119 - Armorknight Cerberus "A" *PR/0120 - Great Spell, Saturday Night Devil Fever *PR/0121 - Electron Ninja, Shiden *PR/0122 - Brave of the Sun, Gao *PR/0123 - Explosive Dragon, Revolve Burst (Comes with each Future Card Buddyfight: Explosive Fight of Friendship!) *PR/0124 - Drum Bunker Dragon (Comes with each Future Card Buddyfight: Explosive Fight of Friendship!) *PR/0125 - Jackknife Dragon (Comes with each Future Card Buddyfight: Explosive Fight of Friendship!) *PR/0126 - Okada's Dragonblade, Dragobrave (WRESTLE KINGDOM 9 in Tokyo Dome) *PR/0127 - Decayed Corpses, Soldarion (Stamp Card Campaign) *PR/0128 - Purgatory Knights, Viking Axe Dragon (Card Gamer Vol.20) *PR/0129 - Super Deformed Drum (Comes with each Buddyfight manga Vol.3) *PR/0130 - Purgatory Knights, Uchigatana Dragon (New Year Trio Festival) *PR/0131 - Fervent Investigator, Decker Drum (CoroCoro Comic April 2015 issue) *PR/0132 - Scorching Crimson Battler, Drum *PR/0133 - Lightspeed Express X-Blazer *PR/0134 - Rescue Dragon, Dragschoebel *PR/0135 - Leave Me Here and Move On! *PR/0136 - Three Stars Cavalry Dragon, Pizza Land "36" *PR/0137 - Dragon World (card) *PR/0138 - Danger World (card) *PR/0139 - Magic World (card) *PR/0140 - Katana World (card) *PR/0141 - Ancient World (card) *PR/0142 - Dungeon World (card) *PR/0143 - Legend World (card) *PR/0144 - Darkness Dragon World (card) *PR/0145 - Hero World (card) *PR/0146 - Dragon Ein *PR/0147 - Crimson Battler, Heavy-impact Dragon *PR/0148 - Gargantua Punisher!! *PR/0149 - Brawling Dragons *PR/0150 - Perseus Algol *PR/0151 - Rescue Dragon, Forcearms *PR/0152 - Crimson Battler, Ignited Dragon *PR/0153 - Armorknight Little Drake *PR/0154 - Sole-Path Dragon Emperor, Onystreet *PR/0155 - Schedar Cassiopeia *PR/0156 - Rescue Dragon, Metamorph Effect *PR/0157 - I Knew Something Like This Would Happen... *PR/0158 - Crimson Battler, Rock Bunker Dragon *PR/0159 - Fire Armored Mech, Dynamizer *PR/0160 - Drum Bunker Dragon Father *PR/0161 - Rescue Dragon, Seven Ranger *PR/0162 - Buddy Lights (card) (Included in the Future Card Buddyfight Hundred "Buddy Lights" CD) *PR/0165 - Grand RuLer, Silbarrier *PR/0166 - Shatter Thoughts Dragon, Memory Grave (Included in the Future Card Buddyfight Hundred "Luminize" CD) *PR/0167 - Mega Particle, Aero Soul *PR/0168 - Descend Dragon Emperor, Everrock *PR/0169 - Armorknight Behemoth *PR/0170 - Future Card Buddyfight Hundred (card) *PR/0171 - Star Guardian, Jackknife "Full Burst" *PR/0172 - Railgun, E Magneliaz *PR/0173 - Redshift, Spectrux *PR/0174 - Dragonarms, Lapirintoss *PR/0175 - Buddy Recall *PR/0176 - Grand Calibur, Fullgunes *PR/0177 - Crimson Battler, Catapult Knuckle *PR/0178 - Tsukikage, Sirius Mode *PR/0179 - Red-eyed Succubus *PR/0180 - Line Legion, Safertier *PR/0181 - Core Recycle *PR/0182 - Radiant Punisher!! *PR/0183 - Green Dragon Shield *PR/0184 - Thunder Claw, Narukami *PR/0185 - Drum Bunker Robo *PR/0186 - Dragonarms, Talnada *PR/0187 - Death Ruler Daredevil *PR/0188 - I Cannot Afford to Lose! *PR/0189 - Dragonarms, Galver Anchor *PR/0190 - The Law, Gairaplus *PR/0191 - Code "CHOCO", The Baby *PR/0192 - Okada's Dragonic Aura *PR/0193 - Evil Deity Evil Demon, Goku Yamigedo *PR/0194 - Dragon Knight, Kojiro *PR/0195 - "Awakened" Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum *PR/0196 - Battle Deity Robo, Dark Wolf *PR/0197 - Fairies of Hard Work *PR/0198 - Dragonic Heatup *PR/0199 - Emblem of Omni Lords *PR/0200 - Happiness By Pudding, Gao *PR/0201 - Happiness By Pudding, Drum *PR/0202 - Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Drunk Sword Sho *PR/0203 - Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamitagae *PR/0204 - Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum the Punisher *PR/0205 - Demon Lord, Asmodai *PR/0206 - Jackknife "Override" *PR/0207 - Bare-hands Fight Dragon Emperor, Urabangas *PR/0222 - 2nd Anniversary Buddyfight!! Category:Set Lists